Christina Von Eerie
|birth_place = Sacramento, California |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Spook City, California |trainer = Oliver John The Big Ugly Danny Secretion Bao Nguye Sir Samurai |debut = 2006 |retired = }} Christina Maria Kardooni (August 28, 1989) is an American professional wrestler, better known by her ring name Christina Von Eerie. In Asistencia Asesoría y Administración, she is a former AAA World Mixed Tag Team Champion with Alex Koslov. Professional wrestling career Early career (2006–2009) After receiving her training at the Supreme Pro Wrestling Training Academy in her hometown of Sacramento, Von Eerie made her professional wrestling debut in 2006 and started working for various professional wrestling promotions on the West Coast, most notably Pro Wrestling Revolution (PWR), Insane Wrestling League (IWL), Xtreme Pro Wrestling (XPW) and Alternative Wrestling Show (AWS), where she held the promotion's Women's Championship on two separate occasions. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2009–2010) Von Eerie made her debut for Southern California–based Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) on September 4, 2009, at Guerre Sans Frontières, in a match, where she was defeated by Candice LeRae. She returned to the promotion on January 30, 2010, at Kurt Russellreunion, where she competed in an eight-person tag team match, where she, Ryan Taylor and the Cutler Brothers (Brandon and Dustin) defeated Candice LeRae, Jerome Robinson, Johnny Goodtime and Malachi Jackson. At the following event on February 27, Von Eerie and the Cutler Brothers were defeated in a six-person tag team match by Brandon Bonham, Candice LeRae and Joey Ryan. After working her first three matches in PWG as a heel, Von Eerie turned face for her fourth match on April 10, when she was defeated by Joey Ryan in an intergender match. Von Eerie returned to the promotion on June 11, being defeated by LeRae in a singles match for the second time in her PWG career. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2010) On March 5, 2010, Von Eerie made her debut for Mexican professional wrestling promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), as a member of the villainous alliance La Legión Extranjera (the Foreign Legion). In her first match in the promotion, Von Eerie and her Legión stable mate Sexy Star defeated Faby and Mari Apache. On March 12, at Rey de Reyes, Von Eerie, Sexy Star and Rain were defeated by the Apaches and Cynthia Moreno in a six-woman tag team match. After spending three months away from AAA, Von Eerie returned as a regular on June 20, replacing Rain as the third woman in La Legión Extranjera and entering into a feud with the Apache sisters, during which she regularly teamed with her stable mates Sexy Star and Jennifer Blade. On July 2 Von Eerie and her Legión stablemate Alex Koslov defeated Faby Apache and Aero Star to win the AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship. This started a storyline, where Koslov fell in love with Von Eerie, who, however, didn't share his emotions. On July 29 Von Eerie and Blade defeated the Apaches in a lumberjack strap match. On August 14 at Verano de Escandalo Von Eerie, Koslov and Sexy Star faced the Apaches and Aero Star in a match, where both Von Eerie's and Koslov's World Mixed Tag Team Championship and Sexy Star's Reina de Reinas Championship were on the line. The match ended with Mari Apache pinning Sexy Star, which meant that she lost her title, while Von Eerie and Koslov kept theirs. At the following major event, Héroes Inmortales IV on October 1, Von Eerie and Koslov lost the World Mixed Tag Team Championship to Faby Apache and her new tag team partner Pimpinela Escarlata, in Koslov's final appearance for AAA before leaving for World Wrestling Entertainment. Other promotions (2010–present) On March 27, 2010, Von Eerie made a one–time appearance for Dragon Gate USA, accompanying Jon Moxley to the ring at the tapings of the Mercury Rising pay-per-view in Phoenix, Arizona. During Moxley's hardcore match with Tommy Dreamer, Von Eerie entered the ring and slapped Dreamer, who then proceeded to give her a piledriver. On August 25, 2010, Von Eerie took part in the first NWA Championship Wrestling from Hollywood tapings and made her debut on the fourth episode, which aired on October 22, defeating Lizzy Valentine. On March 2, 2011, Chicago, Illinois–based all–female promotion Shimmer Women Athletes announced that Von Eerie would make her debut for the promotion at the March 26 and 27 tapings. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2010–2011) Through her work in Mexico for AAA, Von Eerie was given a tryout match with Orlando, Florida–based Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), which has a working agreement with the Mexican promotion. On August 23, 2010, at the tapings of TNA Impact!, Von Eerie teamed with Shannon Moore in a dark match, where they defeated Cookie and Okada. Von Eerie made her debut at the September 13, 2011, tapings of the September 22 edition of Impact Wrestling, appearing as a fan of Ink Inc. (Jesse Neal and Shannon Moore), asking for their autographs. At the tapings of the October 13 edition of Impact Wrestling, Von Eerie aligned herself with Neal and Moore in their feud with Mexican America. Global Force Wrestling (2015–2017) On July 24, 2015, Von Eerie made her debut for Global Force Wrestling (GFW) at the promotion's first Amped television taping, defeating Lei'D Tapa and Mickie James in the first round of a tournament for the GFW Women's Championship. On October 23, Von Eerie defeated Amber Gallows in the finals to win the tournament and become the inaugural GFW Women's Champion. Return to Impact Wrestling (2017) Von Eerie returned to Impact Wrestling at the April 20, 2017, tapings, where she successfully defended the GFW Women's Championship against Ava Storie. The following day, she lost the title to Sienna. Personal life Kardooni was engaged to TNA wrestler Jesse Neal. Outside of professional wrestling, she was a member of two punk rock bands, in Puke and Spit she provided backing vocals and played guitar and in The Lurking Terror she played bass guitar. She left The Lurking Terror in November 2010 to focus on her professional wrestling career, while Puke and Spit broke up that same month. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The 138'' (Tilt-a-whirl facebuster) **''Dead Raising'' (Straight jacket double knee backbreaker) **Double knee facebreaker **''Graveyard Smash'' (Double underhook facebuster) **''West Coast Curse'' (Double armlock bow and arrow or inverted cloverleaf) *'Managers' **Buggy *'Wrestlers managed' **Jon Moxley **Ink Inc. (Jesse Neal and Shannon Moore) **BxB Hulk **Akira Tozawa **Joe Gacy **Masada **'Reno Scum' (Adam Thornstowe and Luster the Legend) *'Tag teams and stables' **MSEERIE (w/ MsChif) **Von Eeries (w/ James Von Eerie) **Razor & Spike (w/ Spike) **Rejected (w/ Hudson Envy) **Ink Inc. (w/ Jesse Neal & Shannon Moore) **La Legion Extranjera **Las Gringas Locas **La Sociedad **MAD BLANKEY **'Reno Scum' (w/ Adam Thornstowe & Luster the Legend) *'Nicknames' **"The (Ultraviolent) Punk Princess" **"The American Nightmare" *'Entrance themes' **"I Wanna Destroy You" by Circle Jerks **"Like You Want" by Dwarves **"Barroom Hero" by Dropkick Murphys Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Women's Championship (2 times) **4th Women's Tournament (2014) *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Alex Koslov *'Global Force Wrestling' **GFW Women's Championship (1 time) **GFW Women's Championship Tournament (2015) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #29 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #30 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #45 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females *'Pro Wrestling Revolution' **PWR Women's Championship (1 time) *'Quintessential Pro Wrestling' **Trouble with Angels Tournament (2014) See also *Christina Von Eerie's event history External links * Christina Von Eerie profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Christina Von Eerie profile at LuchaWiki * Profile Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling current roster Category:Female wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show current roster Category:Piledriver Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1989 births Category:2006 debuts Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:California wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Bellatrix alumni Category:Belleview Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Devil Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Don't Own Anyone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Fog City Wrestling alumni Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling current roster Category:Gold Rush Pro Wrestling alumni Category:HOODSLAM alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:North American Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Supreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Underground Empire Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association current roster Category:Wrestling For Charity alumni Category:Living people Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:Aspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni Category:GFW Women's Champions Category:American wrestlers Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni